Grace
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: They were suffering. All they could do was wait and hope someone would come for them.


Grace

Summary: They were suffering together. All they could do was wait and hope someone would come for them.

Rating: T

Words: 1,182

Author's Note: This is my first Rookie Blue story, I really hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. If I did own Rookie Blue Sam and Andy wouldn't just be good ole pals.

Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.

-St. Augustine

She breathed heavily for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had seemed as if days had gone by, but she knew she had only been here for a couple of hours. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything. She was suffering.

Going to work everyday she was taught to serve and to protect, it was the cop who made the uniform. At this moment though, none of that mattered because she was the one who needed to be protected.

There was a single table separating them. The most she could do was move her eyes to see if he was okay. Luckily she saw his eyes open as well. Then came another breath and the cycle would repeat.

"Sam?" She questioned because even she didn't know what the response would be.

She waited for his reply hoping he could manage something.

"Yea?" He averted his eyes over to her. He saw her eyes on him and he tried to manage a smile.

After all the years he had been on the force this was a first for him. He didn't know what to do besides try and stay as calm as possible for Andy's sake and for his.

He was scared. There had only been one other time in his career when he had been this scared. Luckily that one other time he'd had back up, but this time his back up was in the same position as him. His partner was at the same level as him.

He reached his hand to his abdomen where he knew the bullet had gone in. He felt warmth and realization hit him. He calculated in his head how long it had been. Two Hours. He closed his eyes before looking back at her.

Her eyes were closed and he knew she was right where he was.

Realization.

"Andy you need to stay awake."

Her eyes snapped back open. She could feel the cold sweat that had begun to take over her body.

She had one hand on her leg trying to keep pressure on it. Luckily they taught you that at the academy. Pressure on a gunshot wound was key. What they didn't prepare you for was when you had two gunshot wounds.

"I'm awake." She replied to him coarsely.

He nodded to no one particular. "What's your favorite season?" If anything Sam was going to keep her awake, even if it literally killed him.

Her eyes looked over to the dark eyes that were already staring at her. She noticed he too was sweating. He was paler than usual, she was sure she also looked ghostly.

"Winter." She told him.

He thought about her answer. "Why winter? It's cold and well it's cold."

In a normal setting she would of laughed at his antics, but not now. Not when she didn't know what was going to happen.

"I like winter," she started, "because even though it's the coldest season, I still feel like it's the warmest."

He looked at her. Really took her in. Simply to say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was much more than beautiful. In this moment she was also vulnerable much like the day she shot someone. He always felt like she was certain, not that she knew it, but he knew it.

"I like your logic, McNally." He cracked a small smile.

She averted her eyes to the small amount of blood she noticed that was starting to surround him. She looked back up into his eyes that were still watching her. She admired him as her training officer. She knew that she wouldn't be who she was today without him.

Being with him for that amount of time, she knew that he was starting to suffer like she was. She could hear him wince from the pain he was probably going through. She ached with him and for him.

"What's yours?"

He closed his eyes a minute. He was starting to feel dizzy, that's when he felt her small hand next to his side. He would of put his hand over hers, but he knew he could lose the battle if he did.

"I like the spring time. And to answer the next part of your question, I like it because spring is the start of new beginnings."

She reached her hand to his side. She needed to be near him. It's what her gut told her to do. She had learned from him, that your gut was the gateway to knowledge in the cop world. At this very moment, she knew her gut wouldn't let her down.

She was going to say something about his choice of season, but she decided against it. "I'm scared." It was a simple phrase, which she didn't hear many cops say.

"Me too."

He closed his eyes again for a brief second before she nudged him with her small hand. She was doing what she was taught, but all he wanted to do was close his eyes and disappear from this world.

"1505 responding?"

The radio went off and he wished he could reach it, but he was too weak to press the button. He knew from experience that if the unit didn't respond in a certain time range, help would eventually come. He just hoped his gut was right on this because not only did this put him in danger it also put her in danger.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Andy silently pleaded.

He thought about it. In all reality he had no clue if they would find them in time.

"Yea I do." He said it quietly because he was trying to stay awake with all his power, but it was becoming increasingly harder.

She let a single tear fall because she hoped he was right.

She felt his hand come in contact with her, but instead of it having a gentle hold on hers it lay there numb, not moving. Her body froze.

"Sam?" She questioned.

No response.


End file.
